


Reunion

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Multi, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Imagine being siblings with Wanda & Pietro-Done this on my writing blog





	Reunion

You had just gotten back to the Avengers facility after an extremely long mission that you had been sent on by S.H.I.E.L.D. Where you only had contact with certain people. You had sustained a couple of injuries while on the mission and had been sent to the medical ward to get them checked out and sorted out - not that you needed, at least in your opinion you didn’t need the medical attention but they wouldn’t have it and sent you there anyway.

As you wandered out of the medical ward a handful of nurses and doctors ran passed you quickly causing you to jump away from them, your [Y/E/C] eyes following the small group of medical staff who were pushing a medical bed along with them, the lead doctor asking for details. You couldn’t exactly make out a single word they were saying as a few of them were talking over each other, but the tall male a head of the group led the way to the double glass doors that led to the helipad gave a firm nod of his head in confirmation, indicating that he heard what they were saying.

Your brow creased in a mix of concern and confusion as you watched them hurry along down the hallway to the double doors at the end of the hallway, but there was apart of you that wanted to know why they were in such a hurry, why they had a medical bed with them. Was one of the Avengers hurt? Was it someone important that needed to be taken care of? You needed to know. You couldn’t help it. You were a curious person by nature.

Your feet started moving before you could even think about it. It was small quiet steps at first but then they got faster and heavier as you ran to catch up with the small group of medical staff. “Excuse me!” you called out to them hoping that at least one of them would acknowledge you but none of them did, you puffed out a deep breath of air as you caught up with one of them, grabbing her by the crook of her elbow you pulled her to stop.

She turned her head quickly to look at you over her shoulder, a look of surprise on her face and her eyes wide as she stared at you quietly for the longest time, clearing her throat. “What - What can I help you with?” She asked as she nearly stuttered over her words, it was clear she wasn’t expecting to be stopped on her way to do her job and you mentally apologized to her for stopping her in the middle of something important but the curiosity really got the better of you.

“What’s going on? Is someone hurt?” You questioned her, feeling a little bit out of breath from your small jog to catch up with her, letting go her elbow and dropping your hand to your side you puffed out a heavy breath of air through your nose. The woman’s eyes darted in the direction of the other medical officers before returning to you as if she was debating on whether or not she should really tell you about what’s happening.

She chewed at her lower lip, her eyes once again trailing towards the medical officials who were now out on the helipad getting the patient that needed their attention from the helicopter that they had transferred him to. “We’ve got an alert that someone had been shot badly, and they need medical attention urgently.” She stated, taking a step away from you. A look of something crossing her face - impatiences perhaps and a need to get on with her job.

Your brows creased as you gave a stiff nod of your head, the nurse taking this as a sign to get back to her job and quickly ran to catch up with the others who were now entering the brightly lit magnolia hallway that you stood in, you stared at the floor as your mind wandered to all of the possibilities as to who it could be, all of the possibilities running through your mind.

For a split second you had thought it could be one of your siblings but that thought had gone as soon as it had come to you. You knew that it couldn’t be Wanda or Pietro. They were still in your home country Sokovia where you had intended to go back and get them so that they could come and live with you in the United States - something you were working on still and were hoping to hell that they would forgive you for leaving them.

“Is he going to be alright?” A thick female Sokovian accent rang out through the near empty hall mixing with the soft groans and moans of pain of the person that needed medical attention.

That voice. It sounded… Familiar to you. Your head snapped up, looking over your shoulder to the group of people walking down the hallway, the Avengers trailing behind them. “We wont know until we get him to the emergency room” the lead doctor stated, your eyes drifted from the Avengers to the brunette who wore a black skirt, shirt and a red leather jacket with its elbows pulled to her elbows. A long necklace hanging around her neck. Her foot falls light as she hurried after them

“Wanda?” You muttered out in a quiet voice, one that Wanda couldn’t hear, spinning around on the balls of your feet as your eyes darted to the light haired male laying on the medical bed groaning as his multiple bullet wounds bleed through his blue skin tight shirt, your lips parting as you eyed him as they wheeled him passed you, “oh god, Pietro?” You breathed out as you quickly moved to follow them.

They were supposed to be safe and sound in Sokovia where you had left them after the incident. Sokovia, was there where the Avengers had been? Did something happen to your home country? Did a war break out? Was there even a Sokovia left? You knew the kind of damage that happened when the Avengers were around and how easily - even indirectly they could make a building topple.

You felt sick to the stomach thinking about what could have happened, worry and fear digging their icy cold talons into your skin which sent a shiver of uncertainty down your spine for the prospects of your home country and you found that there was a part of you that was suddenly regretting leaving Sokovia. Leaving your brother and sister to their own devices. And no matter how much the rational side of you tried to convince that part of you that you had done it to keep them safe you weren’t so sure anymore.

Perhaps you leaving your siblings had been the thing that had set off the entire chain of events that had led up to this very moment and would have in fact turned out differently if you had stayed behind. Shaking the thoughts out of your head, you pursed your lips you couldn’t let yourself spiral into self-loathing and blame yourself for Pietro getting hurt.

Following Wanda and the group of medical staff through the doors that lead into the large white and brightly lit medical bay, the sound of other peoples chatter and the smell of strong disinfectant filled the air causing your stomach to turn. “You two can’t come in” a nurse turned back to you and Wanda, closing the doors behind himself to keep you and Wanda from following them into the operation theater.

“But that’s our brother!” You protested, taking a step forwards.

Wanda didn’t speak for a moment. She just stared at the doors that they had went through, your words didn’t seem to click for a moment or two but as soon as they did she whipped around quickly. Her eyes going as wide as saucers as soon as they landed on you, her mouth parted ever so slightly.

“[Y/N]?” She asked you in a voice barely above a whisper.

“Wanda,” You replied, a smile tugging at the corner of your lips as you turned to her, your arms by your side and your hands clenched into fists. Nervousness tugged at the back of your mind; nervous that she would yell at you for leaving, nervous that she would blame you for what happened with Pietro - and you couldn’t even blame her if she did.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she gently lift a foot from the floor and placed it back down, her tongue darting out between her lips as her eyes darted over to the double doors. You could see that she was conflicted over something, so you opened your mouth intending to ask her about it when she swiftly moved forwards and wrapped her arms around you, letting out a deep shaky breath of air.

Hesitantly you wrapped your arms around her, one hand going to the back of her head and the other to her back, “sssh, its okay. He’ll be okay.” You cooed out reassuringly. “I hope so,” she muttered, heart break and fear lacing her quiet and broken voice.

She lingered for a moment before pulling away from hug, still teary eyed as she looked you over. “Where have you been?” You stiffened at the question. You knew at some point she would have asked you that question. “All over the place,” you responded, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Doing what? What was so important that you had to leave us?"And there is was. The other question you had been waiting for.

"You. You and Pietro,” You muttered out as you reached a hand up and wiped it down your face let out a breathy laugh of air. “I was working, so I could move you and Pietro out of our home in Sokovia to here with me. Every single thing I’ve done has been for you two.”

She cast her eyes to floor at the mention of Sokovia, confirmation that something had happened. “What?” You asked slowly, taking a cautious step forwards. “You don’t need to try any more… Sokovia is gone,” she responded.

“Gone? Gone how?” You asked.

“It was destroyed. We had to do it. We were evacuating everyone when Pietro was… Shot.” At that moment you wished you had been there. You wished you had been the one to take the bullets instead of him. “I am so sorry…” You trailed off, not knowing what to say.

“You’re here now… That’s all that matters.” You told her, flashing the best smile she could muster under the current circumstances.


End file.
